


Hades in Bloom

by Mae2d2



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hades and Persephone, Mention of pregnancy, but no pregnancy, rough sex lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae2d2/pseuds/Mae2d2
Summary: “You know what? I don’t have time for this. Just leave, I’m keeping the plants.” He told her firmly, placing the two pots in his hand on the counter with an air of finality, refusing to break eye contact. She looked aghast.“You can’t just keep these! They’re for Finn!” She said angrily. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance and one of her sleeves was slipping down her right shoulder, bearing tanned and freckled skin that Kylo’s eyes took in greedily. She glared at him and plopped a pot of hanging succulents down onto the counter top to yank the fluttery sleeve back onto her shoulder.“They’re in my trailer, they’re mine now.” He told her, crowding into her space while grabbing the other pot in her hand. He yanked it from her grip and placed it on the table. She gasped.“You don’t even want them!” She cried indignantly.“I do now.” He said in a deep voice, reaching his fingers up to fix her sleeve that had somehow slipped down again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 301
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Hades in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m new to the reylo fandom as of TROS (it broke my heart but made me a reylo so what can you do?) and this is my first published fic! I started writing another one awhile back but it’s long and not finished. Hopefully I’ll be posting it soon. It’s about Rey pretending to be a boy to become a squire and she ends up as apprentice to... duh duh duh Kylo Ren! Haha so check back for that if you’re interested! Please be kind to me, this is my first foray into writing and I’m babie 🥺
> 
> I got this idea from a twitter prompt by @galacticidiots who has the best prompts! It deviates a little from the prompt, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> Can this be the AU where is he the seasoned actor with a bad rep whom Persephone was told to stay away from? She thinks he’s harmless. Babie, even. She barges into his life the same way she barged into his trailer with three potted cacti and a beatific smile: quite sudddenly
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter, I have like 0 mutuals. Not kidding. https://twitter.com/mae2d2

Kylo yanked angrily on his tie, loosening it while he stomped away from the set. The cast and crew kept their heads down as he passed, trying not to look at each other or him as he stormed away. The room was silent and he made a point to slam the heavy metal door as he left, hoping he made at least a few people jump. He emerged out in the sunlight of midday and immediately shut his eyes. He blinked at the quick change of brightness and deepened his glare to scowl at the sun.

Sometimes he felt like the real Hades, not just the one he portrayed in the trilogy, wanting to stay forever inside, despising the sunshine and everything to do with it. When it was leaked that he had agreed to play the modern Hades, the internet went wild. 

He’s fully aware that the general populace thinks he’s a stuck up asshole, and only a small percentage of people like him, who are consequently mostly women, and only because they want to fuck him. His frown deepened and he made a point to glare at anyone that dared to make eye contact with him.

He knew his reputation among the crew already wasn’t good, and he knew that this latest stint wouldn’t help his image if it got out. Hux will be furious with him again, he’s still trying to spin Kylo’s latest tantrum into some semblance of... well, something salvageable. It had only been a week of filming and he could already hear the whispers behind his back, the conversations that would stop when he entered a room, or the people that would look at the ground when he was around.

It was fine. He preferred the solitude anyway. He had had enough of fake people, trying to get close to him because of his fame, or his mother’s fame, or his father’s, or their money. He finally rounded the corner to the line of trailers and strode to his. There had been a horrendous mixup that he was still fuming about, and yanked the door open. He stomped up the stairs and inside, intending fully to punch a wall, or fling himself onto his bed in exasperation. Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks, the door swinging shut behind him, practically slapping him on his ass.

He stared dumbfounded as a girl flitted around his trailer, spritzing different potted cacti, shrubs and flowers that were set on different surfaces throughout the trailer that had definitely not been there when he left it a few hours ago. She was humming to herself and sashaying her hips lightly to whatever song was playing in her head. She wore a light yellow dress with printed daisies on it that fit tightly around her chest and shoulders, and cascaded beautifully down to her mid calf, the fabric swaying gently with the movement of her body. 

She must have heard him come in because she finally spoke while she continued to spray a little green bonsai tree in the middle of the table, inspecting it form all angles. “All right, I think you’ll like these ones, and they’re pretty low maintenance so you won’t be able to kill hem. If not I can take them back and—“ she had finally turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she took in Kylo standing in the doorway. 

“Oh! I— uh—“ She sputtered, clutching her spray bottle tightly to her chest. Kylo finally got over his shock and glared at the girl, who, coincidentally was very pretty.

“What are you doing in my trailer?” He asked her icily, folding his arms against his chest. She just stared at him, her shock changing into confusion.

“Your trailer? But Finn—“ She began and Kylo interrupted her.

“There was a mixup, he’s in the honey-wagon.” Kylo said, trying to ignore her wide hazel eyes and the way her rosy mouth was open in a little o of confusion. He shouldered past her, none too gently and she let out a small oof as he made his way to the room at the back that housed his king sized bed. 

“His name is on the door.” She said, still confused but starting to sound annoyed. He turned to look at her and she was standing with her arms folded across her chest, one hip cocked to the side. 

“Yes well some incompetent idiot intern accidentally switched our names. This is my trailer, and they still haven’t put the right fucking names on them yet. So please, leave.” He said firmly, and tried to close the bedroom door on her. She stuck her foot in the way and wrenched it open with more strength than he would have thought she had.

“But this is his trailer.” She said, affronted. He harrumphed, getting annoyed and wanting nothing more than to strip off this coat and have a glass of Perrier. He let go of the door to unbutton his coat and shrugged out of it to toss it on the bed.

“I have very specific requirements for trailers and they accidentally gave Finn mine, so we switched. Now please take your plants and leave.” He said firmly, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her towards the door. She scoffed and shouldered out of his grip to shoved him back. He stumbled back a little, confused.

“I will not move these plants again! It took me half an hour to haul all these in here and the transportation has already uprooted my poor succulents. Either you need to switch back or help me move these to Finn’s trailer.” She glared at him and he tried to ignore the way the sunlight from the window flickered across her brown hair. She wore half of her hair in three little buns at the back, and the rest fell in waves past her shoulder blades. 

“I will do no such thing.” He practically growled, stepping into her space. “This is my trailer, so get. Out.” He turned on his best glare, and lifted himself to his full height to tower over her, fully expecting her to cower and run. Instead she just jutted her chin up and glared at him right back. 

“Oh yes you will. Now pick up that pot of cilantro and move.” She said, stepping even closer into his space and poking him in the chest. He searched her face, looking for any hint of fear or trepidation, but only finding a firm resolve, annoyance, and a smattering of the cutest freckles across her nose and cheekbones. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

“No, this is your fault, you deal with it.” He said, dangerously low. 

“Excuse me?! My fault?! You stole Finn’s trailer and didn’t bother to switch the names so this is entirely your doing.” She pushed his chest back and he stumbled back a few steps. She grabbed two large pots and shoved them into his hands. “Now, show me to his trailer, trailer thief.” She said stepping behind him to shove him towards the door with her hip as she grabbed a small succulent and a small pot of some kind of orange flower. 

“Trailer thief? He was the original trailer thief!” He scoffed and tried to stop but she kept pushing him towards the door. She grunted her unbelief of his statement and he kicked open the door to stumble down the steps, the girl right on his heels. “This is unfair.” He whined, sounding like a little child, but leading her all the same down the rows to Finn’s door that bore his name. 

“What’s unfair is that you stole Finn’s trailer and now I have to undo all my hard work.” He opened the squeaky door and clambered inside the much smaller room. She followed him in and gasped when she saw the interior. “This thing is tiny! What the hell?! You really are a trailer thief!” She turned on him, fuming. She put her pots down and pulled the ones from his hands to place on the table. 

Kylo sputtered, trying to come up with something to say, unused to begin treated this way. “Excuse me do you know who you’re—“

“What makes you think you can just give him a junk trailer? Your’e probably some D list actor who finally got a shot in a big film and are acting like some kind of drama queen!” She cried indignantly, waving her arms. Suddenly his mind ground to a halt and his anger surged.

“D list? D list?! Do you even know—“ He started but she interrupted yet again by pushing him out the door and back into the bright sunlight and towards his trailer. A few crew members were walking by and giving them weird looks and he fumed as she pushed him towards his trailer. He tried to start again. “Do you know who I am?” He asked incredulously as he climbed up the stairs, her following right behind him. The door swung shut and she reached for two more pots on the small kitchen counter.

“Should I?” She asked, shoving more plants into his hands, making the petals on the flowers shake. And she was the one worried about their transportation safety. He looked down at her, holding the two pots in his hands, watching as she stomped around the trailer. She picked up two plants and turned for the door, stopping abruptly when she came chest to chest with Kylo, almost bumping into him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You know what? I don’t have time for this. Just leave, I’m keeping the plants.” He told her firmly, placing the two pots in his hand on the counter with an air of finality, refusing to break eye contact. She looked aghast. 

“You can’t just keep these! They’re for Finn!” She said angrily. Her face was scrunched up in annoyance and one of her sleeves was slipping down her right shoulder, bearing tanned and freckled skin that Kylo’s eyes took in greedily. She glared at him and plopped a pot of hanging succulents down onto the counter top to yank the fluttery sleeve back onto her shoulder. 

“They’re in my trailer, they’re mine now.” He told her, crowding into her space while grabbing the other pot in her hand. He yanked it from her grip and placed it on the table. She gasped.

“You don’t even want them!” She cried indignantly. 

“I do now.” He said in a deep voice, reaching his fingers up to fix her sleeve that had somehow slipped down again. He let his fingers brush lightly across the skin of her shoulder and almost to her neck. His eyes followed his fingers and then looked up to her pink parted lips, and then up to her hooded eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful greenish hazel, like the leaves on that one flower over there... The eye contact must have snapped her out of the trance he had put her in because her look hardened and she pushed him back. 

“Trailer plant thief.” She spit at him and turned her back to him and stomped away and out the door, taking her spray bottle with her. She slammed it on her way out, leaving some kind of heavy atmosphere behind, making Kylo feel hot. He yanked on his collar and tore of his jacket, thinking about the small amount of cleavage he had seen thanks to her low cut dress. Kylo’s cock had been hardening slightly during their little encounter and he glared down at it, willing it to go away. No way was he messing around with that. She was probably Finn’s girlfriend anyway.

He recalled her entranced look at his touch and smirked to himself. He looked up at the plants placed around the trailer and his lips quirked upward just slightly. They did make the space look better, he had to admit. The sun continued to shine brightly through window, but somehow it seemed less dazzling than it had just a moment ago. 

🌼

Kylo ran his hand through his hair and gripped his coffee tightly in his fist as he strode across the lot. He dreaded having to start a new day on set and wondered why he even did this at all. Did he even like acting? It was almost a given that he would be a famous actor, even if he had changed his name and tried to cut off any connections that he had with his family. He had wanted to succeed of his own merit, but now he wasn’t even sure if any of it had been his own doing.

Snoke had assured him that his talent would speak for itself, and that he needed to branch out to heavier and grittier roles to shake off the legacy of his mother’s and father’s careers. He was constantly playing gangsters, villains, bad boys, and his current role as Hades made him feel like these roles were starting to become his entire personality, and not just a job. 

He sighed and tried to stop his mind from reeling, it was too early to have an existential crisis. He could have one later when he was at home and could hide in his bed or sit in the shower and stare blankly at the wall for an hour or two. He made it to his trailer and smirked to himself at the thought of what hard happened yesterday. He hadn’t seen that girl again, and was confident that she would be angry enough to not show up again. He felt a pang of something at the thought, but pushed it down and away. 

He opened the door, thinking about how he was going to yell out a particular line today, “You will bow down to me.” Instead of ,“you WILL bow down to me.” He nodded to himself, happy with his decision when he was stopped short yet again, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the inside of his trailer.

It was no longer a trailer. It was a fucking greenhouse. Potted plants of all shapes and sizes took up every available surface that could possibly be found. There were peonies in the sink, rosemary on his couch, daffodils exploding across the table, roses with thorny stems included strewn across the floor, spider plants hanging from the ceiling in hooks that had been screwed in just recently.

His eyes darted around the room, absolutely shocked at the amount of plants she had managed to cram into the space. He opened the fridge to find bouquets of flowers and what looked like weeds. He started throwing open cupboards and doors, finding small potted plants lining the shelves in the kitchen and in the dresser. There was even a jalapeño pepper plant in the oven. He snorted at that one. Hot. Clever.

There was a fucking small potted tree in his shower and a potted jade plant sitting on top of his toilet. The entire floor was covered in pots and strewn flowers, leaving just enough of a path to get around. 

His bed was surrounded by all kinds of flowers and what looked like tropical plants. The floor was crowded with pots, enough that he would have to leap over them to even get on the bed. Which was COVERED in petals. There was a mountain of multicolored petals on the bed, one or two falling and fluttering to the ground here and there. He gaped at the room, unsure if he could even believe his eyes. Who the hell was this girl?

He turned back to the kitchen area and finally noticed an absolutely ridiculous bouquet taking up the entire surface of the table. Stuck in between the flowers was a small white card with gold trim. It looked tiny in his hands as he opened it. 

Trailer plant thief,

Since you like plants so much, I thought you would just LOVE having even more! I really hope you enjoy them. Please send your payment to pREYsephone’s. Your total is $4,683.46. Pleasure doing business with you!

Kylo practically snarled out loud. He threw the paper down as hard as he could but the light cardstock only floated easily down to the floor, making him feel foolish and stupid. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and frantically searched for pREYsephone’s. His large thumbs kept hitting the wrong buttons like they normally do, but it took twice as long to type due to his anger. 

The google results loaded and he saw it was a small flower shop a few blocks away from the studio. He called the number on the website but it just went to voicemail.

“Hello!” She said in a beautifully cheery voice. “This is pREYsephone’s. Sorry we missed your call, leave your name and number and we’ll get back to you as quick as we can!” He hung up before he heard the obnoxious beep and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his black jeans. He went to throw his coffee away and caught himself last minute noticing a package of babies breath in the trash can. He ripped it out and flung it across the room with an angry yell. 

Kylo stormed out of his trailer hell bent on confronting Finn, needing to yell at someone and him being the closest to the problem. He stepped outside and was stopped short yet again. The object of his desi—anger was currently being held around the waist and flung around by Finn. She was giggling into his shoulder, and her short pink dress was fluttering around her legs, inching up high enough to show off tanned and muscular thighs that looked delectable. He clenched his jaw and bellowed at her.

“YOU!” Kylo yelled, pointing at her. She saw him and her eyes went wide as Finn dropped her to the ground. She only looked shocked for just a second and then it turned to anger. “Your little girlfriend here just vandalized my trailer!” He sneered. He was loud enough that a few passerby had stopped in shock and interest. 

“I am not his girlfriend and that is not vandalism! You asked for it!” She yelled at him hotly, crossing her arms across her chest. His heart leapt a little at what she said about not being his girlfriend. It also leapt because her pink dress had a nice little sweetheart neckline and the motion had pushed her breasts up in such a lovely way that Kylo really had to concentrate on what was happening. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and at her ridiculous notion.

“Asked for it? Are you kidding me?” He yelled, trying to be angry but finding it hard, thinking about the fact that Finn is not her boyfriend and how tightly the pink dress hugs her waist. She must have seen the flick of his eyes because she was smirking at him, with her hip cocked to the side. 

“Yeah, you asked for it.” She sneered, a shit eating grin on her face. He huffed and pointed at his trailer.

“You get those out now, I am not paying for them!” He growled. His hair was falling in his eyes and he was puffing out his chest a little unconsciously. Her eyes flitted down to his chest and he smirked. “You can come in and get them or I’m throwing them out.” He said and turned on his heel to stomp back in his trailer. 

“Don’t you dare throw my plants!” She yelled as she stormed after him up into the trailer. The door slammed behind her and he whirled around, stepping into her space to tower over her. His eyes were wild and he opened his mouth to yell at her but said something else entirely. 

“Who are you?” He asked her, cocking his head, trying to sound angry but mostly just sounding awed. Her anger fell from her face and was replaced by a smirk. She shrugged one shoulder and moved to answer when the door slammed open. 

“Rey!” Finn stood in the doorway looking alarmed. “What are you doing?” He looked back and forth between Kylo and the girl, Rey.

“I’m giving this idiot a piece of my mind.” She pointed at Kylo and Kylo scoffed, but Finn interrupted. 

“You can’t just harass Kylo Ren!” Finn pleaded with her, looking scared. Kylo got a sick sort of satisfaction from his statement. 

“Who?” Rey asked, bewildered and Kylo looked at her, a little shocked that she didn't know who he was.

“Kylo Ren! The actor! Come on Rey, let’s go.” Finn held his hand out with a pleading look in his eye. He was obviously afraid of Kylo and Kylo smirked, pleased. Good. 

“I don’t bloody care who he is! He stole your plants! Now get out and let me deal with him.” She walked over to the doorway. “I’ll be back in a sec.” And she unceremoniously shut the door in his face. She turned back to Kylo and he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

“So how are you going to deal with me, Rey.” He jeered, stepping towards her. Her eyes widened but then quickly narrowed and she stepped towards him to poke him in the chest.

“Well you’re obviously going to pay me for my hard work, and then I’m going to be on my merry way.” She said, crossing her arms and looking up at him loftily. 

“Mmm, I’d rather just have my merry way with you.” He said nonchalantly, fingering a lock of her hair and twisting it around his forefinger. She tried to glare at him but he saw the way her cheeks flushed and her pulse quickened. He waited for some kind of hint, or anything, to know she was comfortable with him, that she wanted this too. Her eyes darted down to his lips and her body swayed closer to his own. He smiled predatorily. 

“Can I kiss you Rey?” He asked, slowly lowering his head so his lips were mere inches from hers. He felt her small exhale and heard her say in the smallest voice.

“Yes.”

He surged forward and pressed his lips to hers, grabbing the back of her neck and spanning one of his hands on her hip. Her hands found his chest and she tilted her head back, deepening the kiss. He pulled her body into his, pressing himself firm against her, and holding tight. Their mouths moved together and her hands fisted the fabric of his black button up shirt.

His dick started to harden in his jeans and without thinking he ground it into her. She gasped and pushed herself off of him and backed up a few steps. Her eyes were wide and she was covering her mouth with her hand in shock. He took a step forward to reach out to her but she stepped back again, her back bumping into the table and she steadied herself, her hand gripping the edge of the table so hard it was turning white.

“I— we shouldn’t have— I don’t know what came over me... I— this isn’t my thing... you probably do this all the time, but I’m not one of those—“ She blabbered frantically, eyes looking around wildly for some kind of escape. Kylo’s heart was beating fast and all he could think about was kissing her again. She tried to race past him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him so he could look down into her eyes.

“No, please, I don’t do this either—I— I’m not one of those guys, just please... give me a chance.” He implored her, trying not to give her a puppy dog look but failing. He probably looked like a whiny child. She squinted at him, maybe trying to gage wether he was being genuine or not. 

“I don’t like being used.” She said plainly. He held onto her tight with one arm around her back, and brought his other hand to cup her cheek. 

“I’ll pay for the plants. I’ll even take you out to dinner. Just stay. Please.” He practically begged her, his lips doing that pouty thing his mom always made fun of him for. She smiled slyly at him.

“I’ll stay, if only for the dinner.” She said and he eagerly caught her lips again. She reciprocated with enthusiasm, sliding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He bored down on her, practically dipping her in his wanton desire. She looked absolutely delectable in her soft pink mini dress and wavy hair with those three little buns. The fabric of the dress was soft and quite thin. He wondered if he could feel everything underneath it. His hands moved down her back and rounded her ass. He cupped both cheeks in his hands and squeezed hard, causing her to squeal. 

His hands roved all over her butt, petting and squeezing and finally dipping under it to lift her up. He held her up by her ass and backed her up to the table, depositing her on the hard surface, pushing plants away in his haste. She broke off from his lips and he started to nip and suck at her neck, “Careful! The bunny ears are fragile!” She said breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her jawline. 

“Bunny ears?” He questioned and then sucked a mark onto her collarbone, guiding her legs around his waist.

“It’s a cactus.” She breathed as his hands grasped under her thighs and hoisted her up in the air. She locked herself around him and he walked towards the bed.

“Wait, wait,” He stopped to look at her and her eyes were glassy and her cheeks flushed. “Is your name really Kylo Ren?” She asked, almost sheepishly. 

“Um well, yeah...” He began and she raised an eyebrow at his hesitation. He gulped and conceded “It’s Ben.” He shook his head, annoyed at himself for giving in to her so easily, but finding that he really didn’t care. He gave her a crooked smile and she smiled brightly back. He knew right then he would do anything to get her to smile that way at him again. 

“Fuck me Ben.” She whispered and he didn’t need telling twice. He crossed over to the king sized bed and threw her into the pile of petals. She shrieked and practically disappeared underneath the flowers. Petals flew all around the room and fluttered to the floor as she moved to sit up and displaced them. He watched her as she giggled, picking up handfuls of the soft flowers and tossing them around.

She looked up at him and the look in her eyes went straight to his crotch. He practically leaped onto the bed, tackling her back into the pile. 

“Where the hell did you get all of these petals?” He asked, attacking her throat as she arched against him.

“Well, when you make arrangements— oh.” His hands had moved to her breasts and he fondled them lightly. Her dress was flimsy enough that he could feel her nipples through the fabric and they hardened under his touch. “Uh- um, you have to take the outer petals off— oh my god.” Ben had pulled her breasts out of the top of her dress and had sucked a nipple into his mouth. She was breathing heavily underneath him and his cock was hardening rapidly. He detached his mouth from her nipple with a wet pop.

“You were saying?” He asked slyly, and then moved to the next tit, licking the areola slowly. She moaned and started to move her hips against his. He practically growled at the delicious pressure it put on his dick.

“It- it helps the flowers bloom better, and they look nicer— aaahhh— without the outer layers because they’re usually brown and old.” She finished while her tit was in his mouth and he sucked on it greedily. 

He matched the undulating of her hips and started to rut into her. When he let go of her breasts her bralette and dress slid back into place and he was sad at the loss. However, her hands were all over his body, clutching at his pecs, gripping his shoulders, running her fingers through his hair. Her touch felt amazing and he wanted more of her. All of her.

“How about we take off these outer layers so you can bloom for me?” He said in a deep voice, half joking. She leaned back with wide eyes and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard her eyes were squinted and her smile was huge.

“That’s the best flower innuendo I’ve ever heard!” She laughed and hugged him close to her. “That is by far the best proposition I have ever received.” She smiled up at him and he was elated and upset at the same time. He hardly knew this girl but for some reason, thinking about her with anyone else beside him made him furious. 

He decided suddenly that he wanted to ruin her for any other man. He wanted this to be the best she’d ever had. He sat back on his haunches and pulled her up and against him. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

“Let me help you take this off then.” He fingered at the fabric over her chest and she shuddered. He nibbled at her neck while he reached around to the back of her dress and found the top of the zipper. He started to pull it down while her fingers sought out the buttons of his shirt and deftly started to remove them. 

He grabbed the fabric around her waist and started to lift it up. She held her arms up for him and he whispered in her ear. “Good girl.” She shuddered and he slid the pink fabric from her body, revealing a lovely set of lacy cream colored bra and panties. He could see her rosy nipples through the fabric and groaned. She was kneeling prettily on the bed in front of him and looking up at him through her lashes. Her hair was disheveled and fell around her shoulders beautifully. 

“Did you wear these just for me?” He asked, tracing her nipples lightly though the fabric while kneeling in front of her, feeling like a worshipper at her altar. She dropped her head back in ecstasy and moaned loudly. 

“Uh uh...” She tried to get out but it sounded breathless. He smirked and pushed her hard onto her back, caging her in with his legs and he started to palm at her tits roughly, and growled in her ear.

“I think you did. I think you wanted me to fuck you after you did all this.” He whispered to her and she keened underneath him. Heat was taking over his body and he needed to have her, now. “I’m going to ravage you, you dirty slut.” He growled, humping her into the bed. 

She cried out and then pushed him off of her roughly and onto his back. She swung her leg over and straddled him in one fluid motion and practically ripped his shirt off of him and started to unbuckle his belt. 

She was on her knees but lowered her chest slowly and tantalizingly, swaying her breasts above his chest. “Let me help you with that.” She whispered, looking at him with hooded eyes as he brought his hands up to play with breasts while she worked on his pants. 

She unzipped the fly and pushed the pants down and he wiggled out of them with her help, leaving him in only his boxers. She looked down at the bulge straining against the fabric and she gasped. “It’s so big.” She said in awe, grabbing his cock through the fabric and massaging it. All of that combined went straight to his ego and his cock started to rise, tenting his boxers almost painfully.

She hooked her fingers into his boxers and shoved them down. His cock sprung free and rose to point directly at her. 

“Damn Ben.” She sounded awe struck and he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her panties and yanked them down so they were around her knees. He grabbed her around her shoulders and rolled to push her onto her back and grabbed the panties and flung them away. He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him and then pushed them apart to bare her pussy to him. Her cunt was pink and perfect, her thatch of brown curls slick from their foreplay. 

“You’re beautiful. I can’t wait to ruin this perfect little cunt.” He licked his lips and then looked at her. She was splayed out on the bed with her arms above her head and her legs spread apart. Her breasts were practically bursting out of her bra, her nipples slipping out of the cream fabric. Her hair was mussed and her cheeks were rosy and cute. She was surrounded by multicolored petals, a few were in her hair or lightly sticking to her skin. He had never seen anything so erotic in his entire life. 

“Condom or no?” He asked, reaching to the bedside table were his PA, Mitaka had put some, ‘just in case’, even though he never did this kind of thing. 

“I have an IUD. And I’m clean.” She smiled up at him and he couldn’t help but stare, thinking about how incredibly beautiful she looked. She was flat on her back so her boobs were falling slightly to the side, and he grabbed one in his hand and admired it.

“I’m clean too.” He said, waiting for her to make a decision. She gave him a sly grin.

“No condom.” She said firmly and he didn’t wait a minute more to pounce on her. He kissed her hard, pushing her into the mattress and reached up to grab her wrists. He held them both in one hand and held them above her head. His cock was weeping and straining for her and he finally gave in.

He grabbed it and pumped it a few times before lining it up to her entrance. He looked at her to see her teeth were digging in to her plump bottom lip with her eyes closed, panting in anticipation. He pushed the head in and she squeaked at the intrusion. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so big!” But she moaned all the same and he continued to push into her. “Oh, oh oh!” She squealed and spread her legs wider to accommodate him. She lifted her hips up and he slid all the way to the hilt.

“Ooooh fuck Rey.” He groaned, feeling the tight heat squeezing him. “Fuck you’re so small.” He said, starting to thrust into her slowly to get her used to him. Every few thrusts he pushed a little deeper and would hit her cervix. She yelped a little and he continued with shallow strokes, mixing them with deep thrusts, enjoying the way she scrabbled to hold onto him tight when he thrust into her hard. 

He continued with the slow pace, waiting for her to stretch out before continuing. He reached a hand down to play with her clit and she moaned. “Yes please, right there.” She told him, starting to match his thrusts with her own. “More, please, more.” He pressed down harder and she started to move her hips faster.

The petals around her were floating up and down with the movement of the mattress, finding their way between them or down the bed. He could feel their soft and cool texture under his knees and feet, and beneath his elbows. “Harder Ben, faster, please!” She begged him, practically crying.

He let go of her hands to plant each palm right next to her head so he could loom over her and slam his body into hers as hard as he could. He rutted into her like a savage, pumping hard, shaking the bed and the petals around them. The were practically bouncing on the mattress together.

“Oh- ah-ah- oh!” She squealed with each forceful thrust. He looked down to see where his dick entered into her cunt and watched it slide in and out. His cock was covered in her arousal and he groaned. The sound of his skin slapping hers echoed throughout the trailer, along with the noise of the bed as it shook and slammed into the wall. The sounds of sex and her screaming was lewd and crass and the greatest things he had ever heard. 

“Fuck Rey, you feel so fucking good, I could fuck you forever.” He brought his lips to her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe while slamming his cock into her pussy. She was almost sobbing beneath him and it gave him a heady rush to know he was doing this to her. 

“Your cunt is so tight, so fucking wet for me.” He growled in her ear, nipping at it with his teeth. “I’m never gonna leave your cunt. Wanna stay in it forever. Gonna fill you up so much. You’re gonna be too small for all of my cum. It’s gonna drip out of you. If you didn't have an IUD I’d get you pregnant with how much I’d fill you up.” He was blabbering, he knew, but he couldn’t stop. All rational thought had left his mind, leaving only a horny monster. A horny monster that wanted nothing more than to fuck up this sweet little pussy.

“Oh fuck Ben, yes!” She cried, “Fill me up! Please, I need your cum inside me. There’s gonna be so much. Please Ben! I need it!” She was as thrown in the moment as he was and he was eating it up. She was panting and squealing with each deep thrust and her hands were scratching at his body and she bit and sucked at whatever skin she could reach. 

He felt like some kind of animal, rutting into her like this. His balls slapped against her ass and he felt them tighten, knowing what it meant. “I’m gonna cum, oh fuck Rey, I’m gonna cum.” He reached down for her clit. “Want you to cum with me.” He said and she kissed him. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and he looked at her.

“I usually cum after. Just cum for me baby.” She said with a beautiful smile. Her cheeks were flushed and her tits were bouncing as he thrust into her welcoming body. The endearment did something to him that he couldn’t think about now. He was panting heavily and the sound of skin slapping filled his ears.

“Fuck, fuck fuuuuuuck, Rey!” He came hard, his eyes closed and mouth parted in ecstasy. He felt amazing as he slowed his thrusts and came down from his high. He slumped his head onto her shoulder, panting heavily. He felt her arm snake down between them and start to rub herself. “Here, let me.” He whispered, rising slightly to watch what she was doing.

He traced her outer folds and watched the pattern she massaged into her clit. She used two fingers to rub back and forth, occasionally wiping the moisture gathering there against her thigh. She reached down to wipe her fingers on the bedspread and some petals stuck to her fingers and she laughed giddily. He laughed as well and replaced her fingers with his own, copying the movements he saw her use.

“Yes, right there, uh fuck Ben...” She arched her back into the bed and her legs started shaking. He started to rub harder, and used his other hand to massage her outer lips. Her hands fisted the bedspread, hernbuckles turning white from the pressure and she moaned loudly, “Faster Ben! Uh Fuuuuuuck! Ben!” She came hard with a yell, throwing her head back while her body vibrated with pleasure. 

“Uh, huh, huh.” She came down panting heavily, her chest rising and falling. He fell over her to cage her body in with his arms and to lavish kisses along her cheeks and jawline.

“You’re amazing.” He breathed in between kisses. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He sucked at her neck softly and she giggled lightly, still out of breath. His body was feeling tired and sated so he let himself fall down next to her, sending a flurry of petals flying through the air. He wound his arms around her and tugged her into his body and she sighed happily, reaching a hand up to play with his hair.

“Give me a second?” She asked quietly. He groaned sadly and tightened his arms around her and she laughed. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” She kissed his forehead and swung herself off the bed and he watched her pert behind as she walked to the small door tucked in between the bedroom and the table area.

He laid on the bed, resting with a small smile on his face. It had been awhile since he’d had sex, and he didn’t remember it ever being this good. Rey made him feel sexy, wanted, and quite honestly, cared for. She was sweet but also sassy and fierce. He contemplated how he could bring up the topic of seeing each other again. Maybe this was just a one time thing for her? Or maybe she just got off with hate sex? His insecurities rushed forward and he shut his eyes tight, trying to ward off the negative thoughts, without much success.

He heard water running and then turn off again and the door opened. He didn’t look up, too afraid of what was going to happen. He’d probably never see her again. He felt the bed dip with her weight and felt her crawl towards him. He expected her to at least cuddle back into him, but instead, felt her hands softly grab his cock and start wiping it with a warm wet towel. 

His eyes sprung open and he looked at her, humming lightly as she cleaned up the spend and her arousal along his shaft, his balls, and around his pelvis. She smiled at him when she noticed him staring. 

“You have to be on set in,” She reached over to his jeans that were hanging on the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone out of the pocket. She tapped the screen and then put it back. “In ten minutes, don’t you?” She looked back at him expectantly, continually wiping him with the warm towel. He just gaped at her. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him puzzled. “Are you okay? Did I do something wro—“

He sprung up and grabbed her face in his hands to pull her into him and kissed her fiercely. She seemed surprised but wound her arms around his neck all the same. He finally let her lips go and backed away to look her in the eyes. 

“Where did you come from?” He asked, sounding a little breathless. She just laughed and nuzzled into his neck. She drew back and gave him a big smile.

“Come on, I’ll help you get ready.” She grabbed his shirt from the pile of clothes and helped him into it. He helped her into her dress, and she replaced her panties, grimacing. “Ew.” He reached over to his dresser that Mitaka had stocked and fished around inside but bumped his hand into something that wasn’t supposed to be there. He found what he was looking for and pulled out both things. 

“Rey.” He looked at her and she had a sheepish grin on her face as he held up the potted white flower. He just shook his head and held out the pair of black boxers in his other hand to her. She eyed it with an eyebrow raised. “They’ll be a little big, but kinda like a pair of shorts or something? At least until you can get some clean underwear.” He said, feeling his cheeks heat up as she stared at him. He was about to rescind his offer when she threw her arms around his shoulders and brought her lips to his ear. 

“You know, Finn told me about the brooding and arrogant lead actor that everyone is terrified of. They said you were like a real Hades.” She let him go and gave him a sly smile as she slid her panties off from underneath her dress and he frowned, trying not to get turned on again. “But you know what I think?” She said, replacing the panties with his boxers that looked like a giant pair of pajama shorts on her. She fixed her dress, which concealed the shorts well and she drew close to him and placed her hands on his chest. She looked up at him seductively. “I think you’re babie.” 

“What?” He asked, more confused than outraged. “What the hell does that even mean?” He said, baffled.

“It meeeans, that you act mean and make everyone think you’re an asshole.” He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a finger on his lips. “Their words, not mine.” She stroked his lips with her fingers softly. “But deep down.” She edged closer and whispered, “You’re just a big softie.” There was a mischievous glint in her eye and he couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes.

All of a sudden he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up in the air. She yelped and he swung her back to the bed.

“Ben! what are you doing!” She screamed as he threw her on the bed and pounced on top of her.

“Gotta keep you here forever now. Can’t let the secret get out.” He said, like it was obvious and she giggled and shoved his shoulder. “I’ll have to torture you too.” He said matter of factly and moved to tickle her sides and she shrieked in protest, giggling madly. 

“Ah ah stop! I promise to keep your secret!” She yelled and laughed, writhing beneath him on the petal strewn bed. 

“And promise you’ll go out with me tonight?” He said, unwilling to relent on his tickles. 

“Yes, yes!” She screamed, trying desperately to get away from him. He finally let her go and her laughter died down and they were just sitting on the bed, staring softly at one another. His phone dinged and the screen lit up. She saw the time and jumped out of the bed.

“Oh fuck I gotta go! I have a wedding consultation!” She scrambled around the room, grabbing her things and rushing for the door.

“Wait, but, tonight!” He tried to follow her but she was already at the door and he hadn’t finished with all of his clothes yet, and his hair was obviously a mess.

“I’ll see you!” She yelled and she was gone as suddenly as she had come. Kylo fell back onto the bed, the petals flying up and into his face. He brushed them off and laid there, thinking about Rey and what the fuck had just happened. He looked at his text and saw that they had only just started filming, so he wouldn’t be too late. He stepped over the pots on the floor to get to the mirror attached to the wall.

His hair was wild and he had a few bite marks on his chest. He buttoned his shirt up to hide them, and combed his hair with his fingers. He grabbed the card from the table, slipped it in his pocket, and left the trailer for the first time with a smile on his face.

🌼

Rey’s concentration was shot for the rest of the day. Wherever she went within the store, there was something that reminded her of the time she spent with him that morning. The potted cacti begging to be moved so he could sit her up on the table to kiss her. The hidden gardenias in his drawer that he removed so politely to give her his spare underwear. The petals that she removed from the bouquets made her think of each time they flew in the air and shook while he was thrusting into her.

She thought about his plush lips, his strong nose, his silky hair that fell in almost perfect waves. His large hands that felt like fire against her skin. She groaned and covered her eyes with her forearm. She had resisted the urge to look him up all day, not wanting whatever she read to ruin her impression of him. She took a deep breath in and then out and looked at the green leaf patterned clock that was fixed behind the counter top. 

5:23 PM

She bit her lip and looked at her phone, knowing that nothing was going to be there. She hadn’t given him her number, so she had no reason to hope that she was actually going to go out with him tonight. She sighed and figured she could always ask Finn for his number or something later. 

The bell above the door let out a soft ring and she turned to see a middle aged woman with grey hair that was done up in a beautiful crown braid enter the store. She was dressed impeccably and looked too rich to be in this part of LA. 

“Hello! Welcome to Preysephone’s! What can I help you with today?” Rey said cheerily, striding over to the her.

“Hello,” The woman greeted her, walking through the front, touching different leaves and flowers lightly with one hand, while the other clutched a very expensive looking bag. She looked up at Rey. “I’m hosting a charity gala on the 25th of this month and am in need of a florist. You were recommended to me by a friend.” She said with a small smile.

Rey tried to hide her shock and excitement of the prospect of a new challenge. “Well, to be honest, I’ve never done that large of an event before, but I have done a few weddings. I have a portfolio I can show you if you like?” She offered, ushering her toward the counter.

“Please.” The woman replied. Rey turned her iPad around on its stand and brought up her photos and swiped to find her wedding albums. She offered control to the woman who started to swipe through the photos.

“May I ask who recommended me?” Rey asked, curious, hands clasped behind her back and rocking slightly on her heels out of nerves.

“Poe Dameron, I believe you have a mutual friend.” The woman said, eyes fixed on the iPad, with a small smile that Rey noted with glee.

“Oh! He knows my friend Finn. Have you seen the arrangements I did for his party?” She asked curiously.

“Oh yes, that’s why I’m here dear. I never knew that Halloween arrangements could be so beautiful and so terrifying at the same time.” She looked up at Rey, her eyes twinkling. Rey smiled at her.

“Those arrangements were extremely fun to make! What are you looking for exactly?” Rey asked. The woman started to rattle off some details about the gala when she heard the little bell above the door. “I’ll be with you in a second!” She yelled back, keeping her eyes on the woman. The woman resumed explaining the theme of the event when a hoarse voice from the front interrupted her monologue.

“Mom?” A deep voice that sounded very familiar resonated from the front of the store and Rey whipped her head around to see—

“Ben?” The woman asked, confused. “What are you doing here?” She looked utterly shocked and Rey really didn’t know what to make of the situation. Ben was wearing the same black button up and jeans from earlier, looking just as hot now as he did this morning. Rey swallowed, not sure what to do.

“To pay for some flowers.” Ben said, a little awkwardly looking back and forth between his mother and Rey. 

“You bought flowers? For what?” Ben’s mother sounded extremely shocked, again. 

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked, avoiding her question and keeping his eyes off of Rey to avoid suspicion. His mother raised an eyebrow but let it slide. 

“I need centerpieces for the gala, the one you promised to actually come to this time?” She chastised him and Rey covered her mouth to try to suppress a giggle. Ben looked at her with a small glare as if to say, traitor. 

She just smiled at him and his face softened slightly. He frowned at his mother and folded his arms. “Yes I’ll be there, don’t worry.” He waved her off. “Are you finished? I’d like to settle my tab.” He asked, sounding annoyed. The woman sighed but smiled all the same.

“Yes, I think I am.” She turned to Rey. “I’ll have my assistant call to schedule a time you can come to the venue and we can discuss options. Thank you Rey, I look forward to working with you.” She smiled and shook Rey’s hand and left the shop, patting Ben on his shoulder before leaving, the door shutting with a quiet ding.

But Rey barely registered it because as soon as the door shut Ben flipped the open sign to the closed side and then he was striding towards her with a dark and hungry look in his eye. He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up and started walking towards the back of the store.

“What, what are you doing?!” She cried, holding onto his shoulders desperately. He lifted her up onto the counter top by the register and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. She brought her hands up to hold onto his triceps. Her hands couldn’t even fit all the way around his arms. She squeezed a little and almost sighed at how muscular he felt.

He finally let her lips go and looked up at her. She felt like she was sitting on some kind of throne, Ben worshipping at her feet. “What if we just skipped dinner?” Ben asked, hands wandering along her torso. 

“Mmm, I’m pretty hungry.” She looked at him, feeling a little sorry, but her stomach was aching. 

“That’s alright. What are you in the mood for?” He asked, gripping her hips lightly.

“Hmmm, there’s a great taco stand down the street next to Ross. Or we can go to Wendy’s and get 4 for 4’s.” She smiled down at him and he looked a little perturbed. “What?” She said, feeling a little self conscious.

“We can go somewhere nicer. I want to treat you. My assistant can get us in anywhere.” He said, brushing her cheek with his fingers. 

“No it’s all right. Plus, you really should try these tacos, they’re the best in LA.” She said. She really didn’t want him to spend money on her, especially after she basically forced him to buy thousands of dollars of flowers. 

“All right, if you’re sure.” He said, not sounding convinced. 

“I am.” She said with a smile. “Let’s go!” She made to jump off the counter but he stilled her.

“Wait.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note she had left him and held it up between his middle and forefinger. “My bill?” He raised an eyebrow and she flushed, feeling sheepish.

“I really am sorry about that.” She covered her face with her hand, hunching in her shoulders. “I took it too far.” He grabbed her hand and pulled it down to hold it in his own. 

“It’s all right. It was pretty funny. And... I didn't mind what happened because of it.” He smirked at her and she blushed furiously. “Now, let me pay my tab.” He grinned at her and she reached over to grab the iPad on the counter. With a few swipes she presented the screen to him and the card reader. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and double clicked to bring up the wallet app. It dinged and she put the card reader away.

“Sign here.” She said holding out the iPad to him. He signed his name and the tip option came up. “Oh, don’t worry about—“ He quickly tapped the 20% option. “Ben!” She yanked the iPad away but the transaction had already gone through.

“What? They were nice flowers.” He grinned at her and she pushed his shoulder, but couldn’t help but beam brightly at him. “I actually had my PA, Mitaka move all the potted ones to my apartment. My place is really boring anyway. But I kept the original ones in my trailer.” He gave her a devious smile and she poked him in the shoulder.

“Trailer plant thief.” She teased and together they left the shop to go get tacos.

🌼

“So, this is going to sound really pretentious but I have to ask.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Did you really not know who I am?” Kylo asked just as Rey was stuffing her al pastor street taco in her mouth. She looked up at him with wide eyes and swallowed slowly, setting her taco down on her paper plate and wiping her mouth of orange grease stains with the rough napkins they were given. She placed her plate down on the bench and looked up at him.

“Well, there’s a short answer and a long answer...” She said slowly, eyes shifting nervously. Kylo was curious, but didn't want to push too much. He picked up another taco and hunched over to eat it, holding it over the plate in his lap.

“I have no where to be, do you?” He said before taking another bite. He looked up to see the sun was setting and from their spot in the park, they could see the outline of palm trees, black against the pale pink sky. They had walked to the park after purchasing from the taco stand, Kylo wearing a hat and sunglasses as a precaution. He usually couldn’t go very far without getting asked for a picture, or an autograph. He didn't want anyone interrupting his time with Rey. 

“No...” She paused and he let her decide how much she wanted to tell, waiting patiently for her to continue. “Um, well, I grew up in the foster system.” He looked down at her and she was looking off into the sunset, looking a little sad and forlorn. He finished his taco and wiped his hand quickly so he could put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him briefly and continued.

“I was abandoned as a small child, around the age of four or five, I’m not really sure.” She heaved a sigh and Kylo felt a surge of rage and sadness. He wanted to find whoever left her and use them to practice all the skills he learned from that one action movie he did last year. His body was tense and he realized he needed to be there for her, this wasn’t about him. He relaxed and held her tight.

“I went from home to home, and I stayed with one man the longest. He never hurt me, but he was rude. He was always watching TV but I wasn’t allowed to watch. And I never had any money for anything, so going to the movies would have been out of the question.” 

“I’ve been working since I was around twelve, but I never could find it in me to spend money on stuff like entertainment or fun things. So, I don’t know very many movies, or very many actors for that matter.” She looked up at him, looking like she felt sorry for the fact she didn't know who he was.

“Oh Rey.” He cupped her cheek with his hand. “I’m so sorry. You should not have had to go through that.” He rested his forehead against hers and she sighed. “And I’m kind of glad you don’t know who I am. I have a terrible reputation anyway.” He gave her a half smile and she returned it.

“Well, I heard a few things from Finn.” She must have seen the look on his face because she harrumphed. “He was in the system with me. He’s like a brother, so calm down.” She elbowed him playfully in the ribs and he caught her arm and pulled her into him.

“Oh I’m not worried. It was my name you were screaming this morning.” He said with a smirk on his face and her eyes widened and she shushed him and looked around wildly. 

“Ben! There are kids in this park!” She said while looking to make sure no one had overheard. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

“What if I take you home and you can scream it again.” He moved back to look at her with a devilish grin. She blushed prettily and nodded eagerly. He grabbed their empty plates to throw in the garbage and then grabbed her hand and started to speed walk back to his car that was still parked outside her flower shop, with her trailing behind trying desperately to keep up.

“Ben, slow down!” She laughed, practically running to keep up with him. Her sandals slapped against the sidewalk and he just continued to pull her along. 

“Not a chance.” He grinned back at her and she shook her head, but smiled and laughed all the same.

🌼

Rey stood at the island, examining an arrangement that she had just finished assembling. The black marble countertop was covered in cut stems, leaves, rubber bands from flower bunches, and that icky green styrofoam that she used to stick the flowers in. Her hair was piled high on top of her head and she was squatting and moving form side to side, trying to see it from all angles. 

Kylo sat on the couch, pretending to be working on his laptop, but really just watching her work. She was wearing a sage green shirt underneath an overall dress with a pocket on the front. The pocket currently housed her pruning shears, green floral tape, and some pins. 

It had been a few months since they had met, and just a month ago he had asked her to move in with him. He had been afraid to ask, it really was so soon, but her lease was conveniently ending, so he convinced her to save on rent by moving in with him. The promise of almost daily sex didn't hurt her decision either. 

She nodded to herself absentmindedly, plucking a few azaleas out and replacing them with hydrangeas and adding a few lemon leaves underneath them. Ever since he had stared dating Rey, he knew way more about horticulture than he had ever thought possible. Before her, he had probably only known how to identify roses, sunflowers, and maybe daisies. But now he new that peonies were popular in wedding bouquets, and Queen Anne’s lace and babies breath were great filler flowers. 

He watched her fondly for a few more moments before rising from his spot on the couch and making his way over to her. She didn’t notice him until he grabbed the flower she was holding out of her hand and placed it on the counter. He put his arms around her and lowered his lips to her neck and started kissing a path down to her collarbone.

“Ben.” She breathed, eyes fluttering shut. “I have to get this done by tomorrow, she needs the mock ups before she can choose—“ He kissed her and bent her down, arching her back into him and practically holding up her entire body. She grabbed onto him for dear life but didn’t stop kissing him.

“I’ll help you finish it later. I want you.” He said, grabbing the scissors from her pocket and placing them on the counter while he nuzzled into her neck. He wasn’t really sure what she did to him, but for some reason, whenever he was around her, his cold and rocky exterior seemed to melt away, revealing a soft a fluffy teddy bear. Her words, not his. She had also compared him to a blooming flower, after removing the brittle leaves. 

When she had told him that he pointed out that he had said the same thing the first time they met and she had blushed furiously. That night he fucked her in the shower against the wall while she screamed in ecstasy. 

He finished removing the pins from her pocket, then grabbed her ass and hauled her up against him and walked over to the couch. He dropped her down onto the black leather and sat next to her, immediately grabbing her hips to move her over to straddle him. She wound her arms around his neck and lowered her head onto his shoulder to kiss at his neck languidly while she thrust her hips into his. 

He rubbed her back lightly, reveling in the feel of her hips moving against his. He glanced around at his apartment and noticed just how much had changed since Rey had come into his life. Before her, Mitaka had jokingly called his apartment the underworld, and it really had been. Everything from his bedspread to the fridge to the art was black, silver, or dark grey with clean lines and sharp angles. It was modern, new, and quite popular, but he had to admit it looked even better with a woven basket of palm leaves in the corner, burro’s tail cactus hanging from pots attached to the ceiling in the kitchen, and always a bouquet (or bouquets) gracing the island, the table, or by the front door. 

Pots of cacti, flowers and shrubs adorned almost every surface in their home, which she watered meticulously and on schedule. He grinned to himself and smiled up at the beautiful girl above him grinding her hips into his and moaning softly. She caught his eye and before he could think he spoke.

“I love you.” To himself he almost sounded surprised, or astonished. She just game him a warm smile and brought her forehead to his and sighed deeply. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
